The Pokemon Chronicles
by DragonFanatic10
Summary: Three boys start their adventure in the famous Kanto region! Entrusted with a Pokemon and a Pokedex, Brandon, Red and Green travel to the region. However, they will meet a lot of trouble along the way, along with new comrades. Follow these three boys as they set sight on the title of champion! Other main characters will be included later on in the story.
1. RBY: And so it begins

**Hello, Dragonfanatic10 here!  
**

**I decided to write a Pokemon story that has been on my mind for quite some time.**

**But before starting off, you need to know a couple of things:**

**I will use some character traits, backgrounds and names from the Pokemon Adventures manga.**

**Green is the boy for me.**

**Pokemon teams will be based on games and manga teams.**

**I combine occurrences from the manga and games.**

**And I start of with the Red, Blue and Yellow Saga!**

**Now, I hope you guys have fun reading this.**

* * *

"Come on, Red! We're already late!" a blonde boy called out to a black-haired boy.

"Just let me finish this!" he shouted back.

"But we already demonstrated it by catching a pokemon for them!"

"Yeah, but they also need to know how a pokeball works, don't you think, Brandon?" the black-haired boy asked the blond boy, revealed to be Brandon.

"You got a point there, just make it quick!"

Red did as told and quickly finished his explanations.

"And that kids, is how the pokeball works!" Red exclaimed, a grin present on his face.

"Thank you for explaining and catching a pokemon for us, Red and Brandon!" one kid said, the other 5 nodding in agreement.

"Ah, it's nothing," Red said, scratching the back of his head.

"It's time waisting, that's what it is," mumbled Brandon.

The kids, not hearing what the blond boy said, thanked the two once more, before leaving.

"Alright, Brandon. We can go to Oak's lab!" Red exclaimed.

"Friggin' finally!" Brandon exclaimed. "Now, let's go," he grinned at Red, "I wanna get my starter Pokemon!"

The two boys took off, ready to start their very own adventure.

* * *

"Where are those boys?" a man in his middle age asked.

"Gramps, can't you just give me that thing already?" a brunet asked the man.

"No, Green, we have to wait for them," the man said. The boy grunted.

"But grandpa-"

The boy was interrupted by a door that slammed open.

"Sorry, we're late!" a black haired boy and a blond boy said in unison.

"Ah, there you are!" the man said, smiling.

The two boys nodded, but panted heavily.

"Now, come on further," the man let the two boys in. One of the boys gasped in shock when he saw a brunet standing in the room.

"Green? What are you doing here!?" the blond boy asked, pointing at green with his index finger.

The brunet grinned. "Getting a starter Pokemon, just like you."

"You two seem to know each other," the older man remarked.

Red answered him. "I've seen him once or twice, but I don't really know him."

What Red noticed about Green, was that he was about their age, which meant that he probably was 10 too. Green wore a long-sleeved purple sweater, black pants, brown boots and a low hanging pendant.

Green, in return, scanned the two boys in front of him, despite already knowing one of them.

Brandon wore a black-collared red short-sleeved jacket over a black shirt, light blue pants and red-white shoes and a dog tag that hung in front of his chest. He also had his messy blond hair hidden under a red-white cap.

Red wore a white-collared white-short sleeved red jacket, blue pants, and white shoes. His spiky black hair came out of the front of his backward-worn red cap.

Green turned away. "Grandpa, can we get this going?"

"Oh yeah, good that you say it," Green rolled his eyes.

"As you kids know, I'm Professor Oak, and as you know this world in inhabited by creatures called Pokemon!"

Red and Brandon nodded. Green didn't need to hear this whole introduction, it was his own grandpa, after all.

"I study these Pokemons as profession, but because of my age, I can't travel the whole world anymore."

"And that's why we're here?" asked Brandon.

"Exactly!" answered the professor.

"Now, in front of you you see two pokeballs, each one contains a Pokemon. The both of you get too chose one of these two Pokemon."

"So, who of us is going first?" Red asked Brandon.

The boy grinned. "You can go first, I know my choice already!"

Red walked over to the capsules, looking at the Pokemons inside it.

His eyes fell on the green monster with a bulb on his back.

"I choose this one!" he picked up the capsule and let out the Pokemon inside it.

"Bulba!" the Pokemon exclaimed happily.

"Bulbasaur, good choice," the man said.

"Now, Brandon, it's your turn." the blond boy walked over to the table, looking into the capsule.

"Hey!"

Professor Oak and Red frowned.

"Where is Charmander?!" the boy exclaimed.

"Well..." Professor Oak started.

"I have it," Green finished.

"That's no fair! You know that I wanted a Charmander!" the boy shouted to the brunet.

"Should have been earlier then!"

The two boys started arguing.

Red watched on with his Bulbasaur.

Professor Oak interrupted the two kids.

"Now, now, stop the arguing," the two kids did as told and turned their heads away.

"I still have a Charmander in the back, but it has been rejected by all trainers that came here. So, I doubt it that you want it."

"Take me there," a confident look present in the boy's crimson eyes.

"Come with me," the man lead the boy towards the back.

There was a table with a lone pokeball on it. Probably the Charmander.

Brandon made his way towards the pokeball.

In it was a yellow-golden Charmander with strange stripes on his body. He had a broken look in its eyes. (Or was it a she?)

Professor Oak already knew what was about to happen. They would look and then leave, rejecting the Pokemon. It was always that way.

But the answer he got surprised him.

The boy picked up the capsule. "I take it."

"Very well, let's go back to the lab then."

The two men returned to the lab. The boy taking place next to the other two waiting boys.

"Seeing that all three of you have your own Pokemon now, I want to introduce you to my newest invention," he showed them a red case-like item, "the pokedex."

"With this pokedex all info of the Pokemon you've seen or caught will automatically be recorded. And I want you three to fill it!"

The boys nodded.

"What is your answer to that?" the man asked.

"Yes," Red said.

"Count me in!" Brandon exclaimed.

Green simply nodded.

He handed each of them their pokedex.

"Now, enter the world of Pokemon and start your very own adventure!"

* * *

**I know that it is was impossible in Gen I to get a shiny, but because it would mess up things later in the story, I decided to include shinies.**

**And as you can see, I decided to not make Green the childhood rival of Red, instead I followed a little bit of the manga there, when Red met Green for the first time in a forest.**

**See you next time!**


	2. RBY: Route 1 and Viridian City

"Wow!"

Red and Brandon looked around, once more. They couldn't believe this.

They were finally Pokemon trainers!

Brandon however, stopped looking and turned to Red.

"Why weren't we allowed to come here, again?"

It was actually a good question. The route wasn't very crowded nor dangerous.

"Probably because of the wild Pokemon," Red answered.

"But look at them! They don't even look dangerous!"

A Rattata ran over to the boys, lightly scratching Brandon's leg.

The blond boy crouched down to pet the purple rat.

"See? Totally undangerous."

Red could only nod in agreement.

* * *

The walk through the route went quite peacefully. They encountered some Rattatas here and there, battled a few and obtained a Potion from a Poke Mart employee.

They were always past the route, until another Rattata jumped out of the grass.

Brandon was starting to get fed up with that.

"Not another Rattata!"

He sighed and took out a pokeball. "Go, Charmander!"

"Char!" the little salamander said, the flame on his tail burning strongly.

"Charmander, scratch!" the lizard nodded and charged towards the purple rat. He slashed it in the face with succes.

The rattata wasn't such a pest as the other ones and fainted fast.

"Good job, Charmander!" the boy grinned and gave the Pokemon a thumbs up.

The Charmander smiled.

"Wasn't that very brutal?" Red asked.

"No, they are Pokemons, battling is like their second nature, remember?"

"I agree with you on that, but was it really necessary to attack it so brutal?"

"No, but I am getting up with these Rattatas!"

Red sighed.

"Let's just get a short break," the black-haired boy said.

Brandon raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"To save the remaining Rattatas in this area," he deadpanned.

"Good plan."

* * *

After their short break, the two boys continued venturing through the route. Red took care of the Rattatas, with the hope that they would be save from Brandon.

But that same Brandon was having enough trouble with something else. A Pidgey.

"Charmander use scratch!"

The lizard charged towards the bird, but it dodged it without any effort and took flight.

The Pokemon let out a cry before he swooped down towards Charmander at full speed.

"Pid!"

The Tiny Bird Pokemon hit Charmander with a well-struck tackle.

"Char..." the Lizard Pokemon fell back and rubbed his head.

"Friggin' hell! I'm getting sick of you! I can't friggin' match that speed!" Brandon exclaimed.

And so, he thought of a plan b.

Brandon threw out an second pokeball "You're up!"

Out of the ball emerged a orange puppy with black stripes adorning it.

"Growlithe, ember!"

The puppy obeyed and spit a small fireball at the bird.

"Pid!" the attack hit and the Pidgey fell down to the ground.

Brandon didn't think twice and threw an empty pokeball as fast as he could.

The ball and Pidgey made contact and Pidgey got pulled in.

The ball shook once, the ball shook twice, it shook a third time and...

Click.

"Finally! I finally caught it!" the blond boy ran over to the pokeball and picked it up.

"Thank you, Growlithe, Charmander. You guys were a big help!"

Charmander smiled and nodded happily, Growlithe barked out of happiness.

"Let's see how Red's holding up."

* * *

"Now I know why Brandon gets fed up with these Rattatas!"

Red sighed. It started out amazing. He beat one after another. But then Bulbasaur got exhausted and Poliwhirl needed to do the job.

But even Poliwhirl couldn't fight this many Rattatas at once.

One was chewing at his right leg, two on his left leg, one on his hand, 2 on his arms and one on his belly. (Or is it his face?)

"So, Red. They aren't so undangerous now, are they?" Brandon asked with a smirk.

"When did you turn up?" Red asked.

"I arrived a few seconds ago," he responded. A big smirk on his face.

"And by the way, you said they were undangerous!"

"I know, but I think they are annoying. That's a difference."

It was indeed a difference.

"But being the good friend I am, I shall help you," he said.

"Don't need that, Polwhirl is strong enough!"

"So that's why those Rattatas are defeating him?"

Red glared.

Brandon chuckled and took out a pokeball. "Pidgey," the Small Bird Pokemon emerged out of the pokeball, "go help out Poliwhirl."

The Pidgey nodded and pecked a couple of Rattatas on the head, who on their turn got pissed and tried to scratch Pidgey.

But Pidgey being the flying type he is, flew up in the air and attacked from there.

A thing that was effective.

He hit the Rattatas with a tackle, knocking them out.

Now that Pidgey had gotten rid of some Rattatas that were attacking Poliwhirl, Poliwhirl had some limbs free and did his part.

He easily knocked out the remaining Rattatas with a water gun.

"Good job, Poliwhirl!" Red said.

The Poliwhirl nodded happily.

Brandon smirked at Red, Brandon's Pidgey landed on his shoulder.

"Told you I was going to help you."

* * *

"We're here!"

"Finally! No more friggin' Rattatas bothering us!" Brandon exclaimed.

Red could only laugh after their recent Rattata accident.

"Hey, isn't that a gym over there?" Red asked. He pointed at a building with the words 'Viridian City Gym' on it.

"Well, seeing that is says 'Viridian City Gym', I think it is," Brandon said. "Let's check it out!"

The two boys made their way over to the gym. Only to meet disappointment at the gym being closed.

"How are we supposed to get our first gym badge?" Red asked.

"Not," Brandon responded.

In the meantime a bold man had made their way too them.

"Ah, some young blood challenging the gym?" the man asked.

"Well, that was what we wanted to do," Red answered.

Brandon continued. "But seeing that the gym is closed, we won't."

The main stayed silent for a while. So silent that Brandon and Red started to believe this man was making fun of them.

Brandon wanted to speak, but the man beat him to it.

"The gym leader is absent for quite some time," the man said, stroking his beard.

"And when will he get back?" Red asked.

"I honestly don't know, nobody knows actually," the man responded.

"Well, that sucks," Brandon said. "We can't challenge this gym!"  
"Are you aiming to collect all the badges?"

The two boys nodded.

"I think it's the best if you go collect the other 7 gym badges, then," the man said. "The leader will probably be back by the time you return here after your done."

Brandon was the first to speak. "Alright, thank you."

"No need to thank me. I love to help the newbies."

The two boys thanked the man once more and left Viridian City.

* * *

"I guess this is goodbye," Brandon said.

"Yeah, it is. I wish we could travel a little bit longer, though," Red said. Looking a bit said.

"Cheer up! Besides, we promised each other we would travel together until we left Viridian. And that time has come."

Red nodded. Brandon was right. They made that promise a long time ago.

"And it will make us stronger too!" the blond boy added.

"Goodbye, then," Red said.

"Catch you later, Red," and with that the boy took off.

Red, however, decided to not leave. Not yet.

He let out his Bulbasaur and Poliwhirl. The two pokemon looked up to their trainer.

"Guys, it's time for training!"

* * *

**Sorry! I know that I'm way too late with updating, and you guys needed to wait way too long for this second chapter. So, because of that, I will try to update the third chapter faster.**

**I also know that Pidgeys aren't that rare on route 1, but the overload of Rattatas was just for the comical effect.**

**See you at the third chapter!**


	3. RBY: Viridian Forest, Pewter City

"Guys, I think we're done for today!" Red said. Poliwhirl and Bulbasaur were breathing heavily.

"You trained hard today guys, take a rest," he said, and he returned them to their pokeballs.

"I wonder how Brandon is doing," he thought out loud.

* * *

"I hate this forest!"

The blond boy was walking through a forest with his Growlithe, Charmander and the recently on Route 2 caught Nidoran. (The male one.)

"I'm lucky I have two fire-types to easily defeat these stupid bugs," he complained. It wasn't that he hated bug-type pokemon. No, he sees them as every pokemon is. A life form. And every life form deserves to live.

But a forest that exist out of only bug-types? And constantly encountering those same types? And constantly the same pokemon?

That's what annoys him.

It's constantly a Weedle, Kakuna, Caterpie or Metapod.

And it all ended up the same.

The poor bugs got hit by an from Growlithe, Charmander or Nidoran.

The boy continued complaining. "Mental note to self: Never come to Viridian Forest again."

But there were some good points.

One of them was that his pokemon got some battle experience. Even though it were just Bug-types who's only attacks are Tackle and Harden.

And he got to see how strong his Nidoran was.

And he is quite strong. For a recently caught pokemon that is.

That same Nidoran's ears stiffened.

"Nidoran?" Brandon asked.

"Nido..."

The boy took out his Pokedex.

"According to the Pokedex, its ears stiffen when they sense danger."

The boy out back his Pokedex and continued walking.

Until...

"Wait a minute..."

* * *

"Pewter City... this is it," Red said to himself, putting away his map.

He went of to search the gym, but he stopped immediately after seeing all the commotion in the middle of the city.

He decided to ask a random citizen about it. "Excuse me, sir. Could you tell me what's going on?"

"That yellow Pokemon, that's what's going on!"

On the mention of the Pokemon, Red looked towards the angry people, hoping to find the yellow Pokemon the man was talking about.

"Is that the one?" Red asked when he finally caught sight of the Pokemon.

The man nodded.

"Don't worry! I'll catch it for you!"

The man started to laugh. "You? You're just a kid!" The other people started to laugh as well.

"Yeah, but I'm also a Pokemon trainer," he said, a determined look in his eyes.

"All right, good luck, then!"

Red nodded and quickly took off.

* * *

"Is this that danger the Pokedex meant, Nidoran?!"

The boy ran for his life. Nidoran and Growlithe following. Charmander fell to the ground. Again.

"Sorry Charmander, but I have to call you back!" He quickly took out the lizard's pokeball and returned him.

"Let's keep running, guys!" He got hit by a Thundershock again.

"When will that Pikachu stop that?!"

"Grow..."

"What? He started it!"

That was actually quite true. The four of them, back then including Charmander, were still walking through the forest, burning down every bug that dared to appear in front of them. It all went well.

Until a Weedle decided to crawl away as fast as he could from the attack.

He got out of the way on time. But the attack went going. And it hit a Pikachu straight in the face.

And that Pikachu wasn't very happy about it.

And that brought them to the point they are now.

Brandon, Growlithe and Nidoran being chased by an angry Pikachu who fired a Thundershock every 20 seconds.

"I... can't keep this... up," he panted in between his words.

Growlithe and Nidoran stopped running too. Just like their owner they were breathing heavily.

"We have to fight if we want to make it stop him from firing those shocks at us every 20 seconds," the boy said.

"_I can't use Growlithe and Nidoran, they are way too tired from the running for that,_" he thought.

He took out another pokeball. The one of Charmander.

"Let's go, Charmander!"

The yellow lizard came out, the flame on his tail burning brightly.

"Use Scratch!"

The Charmander did as told, but the Pikachu dodged it and fired a Thundershock straight towards Charmander.

The lizard dodged it, resulting in Brandon being hit by it.

"Really!? Are you being serious!?" the boy was obviously furious.

Charmander sweatdropped.

"Charmander, Ember!"

The lizard let out a small stream of fire and hit the Pikachu with succes.

"Now, use Scratch!"  
Charmander charged towards the Pikachu, this time hitting it.

But the Pikachu got up and let out a couple of Thundershocks.  
Charmander dodged them all, but he was now with his back against a tree. He had no where to go.

The Pikachu ran towards Charmander, ready to tackle him.

Charmander panicked and ran to the right.

And just on time.

The Pikachu was dodged and it ran straight with its face against the tree.

"Good job, Charmander! I am now able to catch it!" the boy quickly took out an empty pokeball and threw it towards the Pikachu.

The ball shook three times before clicking.

The boy smiled and picked up the ball.

"Well done, Charmander," he said, petting the lizard's head.

Charmander smiled. He decided to not let Brandon know that letting the Pikachu hit the tree wasn't his plan.

"Yes!"

Charmander, Nidoran and Growlithe looked towards their trainer.

"Their's the exit! Let's go!"

The boy ran off. His Pokemons following him.

* * *

"I finally caught you, little troublemaker."

In Pewter City, Red has done his part and caught the Pikachu that was causing trouble in the city.

"I don't know why you were eating all those shops' food, but it won't happen anymore," the boy said.

The Pikachu simply turned away his head in the pokeball.

Red sighed. This has been a long day. First Viridian City, then tracking down the Pikachu, and then the capturing. And now, he was stuck with a disobeying Pikachu.

He hoped Brandon was having better luck.

His thoughts got interrupted when he bumped into a person.

"Oof!"

The boy fell to the ground. The other person did too. The other person was the first one to speak.

"Can't you watch where you're going!" he shouted.

Both person's eyes widened when they saw who they bummed into.

"Brandon!"

"Red!"


	4. RBY: Pewter City, Pewter City Gym

**Dammit! Late again! Please forgive me for being so late for a second time. School is keeping me busy for two weeks now, so I'm writing this while I can.**

**Once again sorry, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Brandon!"

"Red!"

"Good to see you again, but what happened to you?" Red asked, noticing the dirt stains all over Brandon's clothes and his damp shirt, indicating that he might have ran all the way too Pewter City.

"Don't ask. Just don't," the boy deadpanned, looking towards one of his Pokéballs.

"But I can ask you the same," the blond boy said, not forgetting to register the expression on Red's face when he said that.

Red looked down towards his clothes, noticing the dirt stains on his clothes.

He took out a Pokéball and let out the Pokémon. "This Pikachu, that's what happened," the black-haired boy said.

The blond boy's eyes widened. "You have a Pikachu too?"

"Yeah, it was causing panic in the city," Red explained. "So, I caught it."

The blond boy grinned. "If that's all. Mine attacked me because he got hit by an Ember by accident," the boy said, recalling that awful experience."

"Mine electrocuted me."

"Alright, you win."

* * *

"Kids these days," Professor Oak groaned.

"Green is making excellent progress with his Pokédex, but the other two on the other hand..." the man said, while keeping an eye on an other Pokédex and the Squirtle that remained after the three boys chose their Pokémon and set out on their adventure.

"Red and Brandon don't seem to take this serious. Let's just hope they will do better later on."

The professor looked towards the Pokédex again.

"A fourth trainer would make this all go much faster."

He sighed.

"For the time being my goal is in your hands, Green, Red, Brandon."

* * *

"So, how are you holding up?" Brandon asked Red.

"Why are you asking that? We recently split up," Red said, looking towards the counter.

"We need to talk about something, while our Pokémons are getting healed, don't we?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Well, as you saw I caught a Pikachu," Red said. "For the rest, my team still exists out of the other two. What about yours?"

"Just like you a Pikachu, and the other members are my Growlithe and Charmander. Oh, and my Nidoran. But I have no idea if it's a male or a female."

"The Pokédex can do that for you," Red said, taking out his Pokédex.

"I know that, but female Nidoran are blue, while the male ones are purple. According to my Pokédex, my Nidoran is a male, but he's blue."

"That's strange," Red said, placing his finger on his chin, trying to come up with a explanation of how that could be, but he couldn't think of any.

Brandon nodded.

"Excuse me! You're Pokémon are fighting fit!" the nurse said to the two boys.

"Thank you, miss," they both said, taking their Pokémons back.

"We hope to see you again!"

* * *

"Pewter City Gym, huh," Brandon said.

"A Rock-type user," Red informed the boy.

"Let's go, then!"

"Yeah!"

Brandon opened the door. But instead of a path to the Gym Leader, he found multiple trainers.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked.

"We are trainers!"

"Then you're also here to challenge the gym?" Red asked.

"No, no, no," said one of the trainers.

"Then, what **are** you guys doing here?" Brandon asked. "Because I don't think you guys would be here for the fun."

"In every gym there are trainers," one started.

"These trainers 'test' challengers to see if they are strong enough to challenge the Gym Leader," another one finished.

A third one started talking. "Remember that if you don't make it through, you won't be able to challenge the Gym Leader."

All trainers wasted no time after the guy finished his sentence and took out their Pokéballs.

"Hold it!" Brandon shouted. "Let me get this straight. You are here to fight against us to see if we are strong enough for the Leader?"

The trainers nodded.

"And if we don't make it through, we won't get to challenge him?" Red finished.

They nodded again.

The two boys took out their Pokéballs.

"Alright! Let's go then!"

* * *

"This...is...way... too much," Brandon said, panting heavily.

"You...tell me," Red responded, just like Brandon panting heavily.

Brandon stood up from the ground the two boys were laying on. "Come on. Let's go to the Gym Leader."

Red nodded, and got helped up by Brandon.

"Off to the gym leader then."

* * *

"Charmeleon, finish it!"

The Onix got hit by the Charmeleon's claws and fell to the ground, defeated.

The Gym Leader complimented his opponent with his win, and handed him the gym badge. The boy said nothing. He, however, turned around on the mention of his name.

"Green!"

"You just beat the Gym Leader?" Brandon asked.

Green nodded. "Of course, don't you see the badge?" He showed the two boys the badge.

The two boys, on their turn, gawked in awe at the shining metal.

"I would love to chat, but I have a Pokédex to fill," the brunet said, and put away his badge.

"Besides, my Pokémon won't train themselves."

The boy left, saying nothing to the boys.

"That guy! He has some guts! Acting like he's way better than us!" Red swore that he saw steam coming out of the boys ears.

"Calm down, Brandon. We're here to challenge the Gym Leader, not Green."

The boy grunted.

"Alright, let's fight against...against...uhm, what's your name actually?"

The man smiled. "I'm Brock!" he started. "I believe in rock hard defense and determination! That's why all my Pokémon are Rock-type!"

"Let's go then, Brock!"

"Wait," the two boys looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"The other one needs to go outside," he said, his gaze falling on Red.

"Why's that?" they both asked.

"Other wise you will already know my tactics," the man said, crossing his arms.

"I understand. It's okay. An opponent isn't fun to battle with if he has an disadvantage, like a already known tactic!"

The man smiled.

Red turned towards Brandon one last time before leaving. "Good luck, Brandon!"

"Thanks, Red!" the boy smiled.

Red smiled back, and left the gym.

"Time for training then, I guess," the boy said to himself, searching for a good training spot once he was out of the gym.

Meanwhile in the gym, Brock and Brandon were standing straight across each other. Each with a Pokéball in hand.

Brock threw his ball as first.

"Go, Geodude!"

The rock with arms let out a cry before tightening its muscles.

He noticed Brandon gritting his teeth, and smirked.

"Do you still wish me to challenge me?"

Brandon smirked. "Of course!"

Brock nodded. "Fine then! Show me your best!"

"Will do!" Brandon threw out his Pokéball.

"Go!"

* * *

**Green already has one gym badge in, Brandon is starting his fight for his first one, and Red needs to wait 'till Brandon is done with his fight. Poor Red.**

**What Pokémon do you guys think Brandon will be using in this fight? **

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I see you guys later!**


	5. RBY: Pewter City Gym, Pewter City Museum

**God dammit. Almost 2 friggin' weeks this took me. And that while I promised you guys I would try to update faster.**

**Anyway, sorry for the late updating. (Again.)**

**Have fun reading this!**

* * *

"Go!"

Out of the thrown ball emerged a Growlithe, barking at the Geodude.

"Let's go, Growlithe!"

The Puppy Pokémon nodded, waiting for a command from his master.

"Ember!"

Growlithe let out a small ball of fire, heading straight towards the Geodude, who, without any effort, blocked the attack.

"What!?" shouted Brandon. "How is that possible!?"

"You should know that Fire-types aren't very effective against Rock-types," he said.

"Growlithe, other plan! Bite!"

Growlithe raced towards the Geodude at high speed, biting it after it was nearby. But just like the Ember, the bite did nothing, and Growlithe got thrown towards the other side of the battle field by the Geodude.

"Normal-types aren't very effective either."

_"This is going to be a though job," _Brandon thought.

But realization got him out of his thoughts.

"What about Ground-types?"

"Ground-types are very effective, but Growlithe is a Fire-type, and it doesn't learn a Ground-type move as natural move."

"Not as natural indeed," Brandon said, a smirk present on his face.

"Enough talking. Geodude, Tackle!" Brock commanded.

The Geodude nodded, making his way towards the damaged Growlithe at high speed.

The Puppy Pokémon got up fast, but got knocked down again by the hit.

"Growlithe!"

The Pokémon let out a low howl, indicating the pain the Geodude brought upon him.

Brandon gritted his teeth._ "Tackle and the smash to the ground are becoming to much for him."_

"Your cockiness is becoming you defeat!" Brock announced from the other side of the battle field.

"Geodude, Tackle!"

The Geodude raced once again towards Growlithe at high speed, confident of dealing the final blow towards the Fire-type, who, on his turn, couldn't get up.

"Dig!"

Growlithe did as told, and dug underground. The Geodude, now loosing its target, tackled straight into the wall.

"Dig!? That's a TM move! How do you?"

Brandon smirked. "I've been with Growlithe for as long as I can remember, doing all kinds of stuff. Take hide and seek, or tag as example. One time, a Pokémon was stuck in sand somewhere, and thus Growlithe, using his puppy instinct, dug out the Pokémon."

"Interesting. A Pokémon that learned a TM without using a TM."

"We kinda knew how to use it, but that day it just kind of happened."

"Enough talking! Growlithe needs to come out any time soon. So where is he?"

"Oh, I don't know. How about underneath your Geodude!?"  
"What!?

Growlithe jumped out of the ground, succesfuly hitting Geodude, who got damaged heavily by the attack.

The Geodude tried to get up, but fainted midway in his try.

"It seems Geodude is out. Good job," Brock said, recalling his Geodude.

"Thanks! But it was all Growlithe!" Brandon said, a cheeky grin on his face.

_"A trainer who gives all credit to his Pokémon. That's rare,"_ Brock thought, taking out his second Pokéball.

"Let's see how you fight against this," he said, throwing his Pokéball on the battlefield. "Onix!"

Out of the ball emerged a big, rock snake, letting out a cry before letting his heavy tail fall on the floor.

"You must be kidding me," Brandon deadpanned, while Growlithe let out an howl of fear.

* * *

"I can't believe that we didn't notice this when we came here..."

While Brandon was currently fighting against Brock, Red was walking around the city searching for a good place to train.

But instead of a training place, he stumbled upon a large building.

After reading the sign in front of the building that read 'Pewter Museum of Science', he decided to take a look.

And that brought him to the point he is now, exhibiting a fossil exhibit.

_"What's this kind of fossil?"_ the boy thought.

"Kabutops..." he read from the small sign in front of it. "And then this fossil is," he said, walking over to the second fossil in the exhibition.

"Aerodactyl..." he said, looking over towards the other fossil. "Scary Pokémon if you ask me..."

"I wonder how these Pokémon look like when they are alive."

Just at the moment he said that, he started wondering about it.

The Aerodactyl seemed amazing to him, but after taking a glance towards the scythes, and realizing what it could do to him do it...

"Forget about the Kabutops. Time for the second floor."

* * *

"Tackle!"

The Rock Snake Pokémon charged towards Growlithe, and once again succesfully hit him. In the process the Puppy Pokémon crashed into a wall.

"Growlithe!"

Growlithe got up slowly, howling from the pain when he did so. But as soon as he got up, he fell down to the ground, defeated.

Brandon groaned in frustration, but understood that Growlithe wasn't able to take any more hits after being hit by so many tackles.

And while Growlithe got called back, Brandon took hold of a second Pokéball from his belt.

"It's up to you now..."

The Pokémon inside of the ball nodded.

Brandon threw the Pokéball towards the field with full might. Once the ball hit the ground, the Pokémon inside of it emerged.

"Charmander!"

Brock raised an eyebrow. "Another Fire-type?"

Brandon nodded in confidence. "That you have an advantage doesn't mean that you will win."

"We'll see. Onix, Tackle!"

"Charmander, dodge it!"

The Onix let out a cry while charging towards Charmander, confident in it that he would hit the salamander.

Charmander, who was panicking, didn't know what to do despite given the order to dodge it.

And thus, he thought of the only thing he could think of.

"Char!"

He started running laps around the battlefield.

Brandon sweatdropped. "What the...?"

"Running laps won't save you from my Onix. Use Bind!"

Onix nodded, using its tail to take hold of Charmander.

The Charmander squirmed in pain, while Onix only tightened its grip.

Charmander kept squirming, but to no avail. Onix, who was getting tired of Charmander's constant squirming, threw it into the wall with full power.

"See? Your cockiness will, just like I said before, be your defeat! Onix use Bind again!"

Onix once again took hold off Charmander with its tail, once again not loosening its mighty grip.

Brandon smirked. "Is that so?" He gave command to his Charmander.

"Charmander use Ember on its eyes!"

"Its eyes?!"

Charmander did as told, and let out, for so far it was possible with Onix holding him in his grip, a small fireball towards its eyes.

Onix let out a cry of pain when hit in the eyes, and let loose of Charmander.

Charmander fell down to the ground, hurt as possible as can be from the two Binds and the smash against the wall. A sad expression was present on his face too, knowing that it was just a lucky hit, and that they wouldn't win this.

But Brock, just like Onix impressed but enraged at the two, gave his last command.

"Onix, finish this! Tackle!"

Onix charged towards full speed at Charmander again, who, just like the previous time, was panicking and seemed to have given up on a victory seeing that Onix, despite the lucky hit, still had an advantage over him.

"Don't give up, Charmander! I trust you!"

The Charmander looked back towards its trainer, seeing a confident look in his eyes, and thus, he realised that he couldn't let him down.

Thus Charmander nodded confidently.

The Onix reached towards him, but not wanting to let his trainer down, did of the only thing he could think of.

Dodging.

The Onix flew by the Charmander, but Onix, not able to see to its fullest, didn't see where he was flying off too on time, and so, he crashed into the wall as a result. Onix fainted, and thus defeated.

Brock and Brandon both looked with mouth agape at the scene that had just unfolded, not believing that that just happened.

And yet it did.

Upon realizing this, Brandon's face lighted up, running off towards his Charmander as fast as he could, while Charmander raced towards Brandon.

"You did it, Charmander! You beat Onix!"

Charmander smiled. He was happy he could help his trainer win this.

Meanwhile, Brock recalled his Onix, and took out a shiny object.

"Congratulations on your first Gym Badge! I take you for granted. As proof of your victory, here's the Boulder Badge!"

Brock handed him the badge while Brandon just looked at it, not knowing what to do.

"That's an official Pokémon League Badge!" Brock said. "Its bearer's Pokémon become more powerful! Come on! Take it!"

Brandon nodded, taking the badge out of Brock's hand.

"Thank you!" the blond said, who showed his badge to Charmander.

"There's more! Take this with you!" Brock said, handing him a small disc-like object. That's TM34! It contains Bide! Your Pokémon will absorb damage in battle then pay it back double!"

"Thanks again! That might come in handy one day, don't you think, Charmander?"

"Char!"

"I take that as a yes!" he turned towards Brock. "Well, we'll be going then! Thanks for the great battle!"

While Brandon made his way towards the exit of the gym, Brock decided to call him back. He still wanted to ask him one very important thing...

"Brandon!"

The boy turned around, not knowing why Brock would call him back.

"Why do you give all the credit to your Pokémon?" he asked, his eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"That is because they fight for us. They do all the hard work while we only look," he started, "it wouldn't be fair if I take credit for something they did for me."

"Interesting. Alright, you can go now. And don't forget that there are all kinds of trainers in the world! You appear to be very gifted as a Pokémon trainer! Go to the Gym in Cerulean and test your abilities!"

Brandon was already running towards the exit, but still heard what Brock said.

"Will do!"

With that, he left.

"I need to inform the other Gym Leaders of his view on Pokémon battles. I bet they will be interested too."

Brock left the back of the Gym to contact the other leaders, but not before looking at the exit one more time.

"Brandon, huh? I guess I will hear a lot more of you in the future."

* * *

**That was it! **

**As you noticed, I referred to the Pokémon as him. This is technically, being based around the Gen 1 manga and games, impossible. That is because the Pokémon in Gen 1 didn't have genders. I decided to already give them genderes because it would make no sense if they had no genders now, and later on they all of a sudden had genders.**

**I think you also noticed that this chapter was longer than the others. I did this to try to compensate for the fact that I updated almost 2 weeks late.**

**So I hope that makes up for it a little. (Even though I know it won't)**

**Well, that was it for today! See you the next chapter!**


	6. RBY: Pewter City Gym, Mount Moon

**Wow, the first time it didn't take me two weeks to update a new chapter.**

**A new archievement if I say so myself.**

**But anyway, here is chapter 6.**

**I hope you have fun reading this and remember:**

**I do not own the Pokémon franchise.**

* * *

"So according to the map, Cerulean City is this way," Brandon said to himself, reading the map while he walked down the route.

On that map, he saw that he needed to go through a cave to reach Cerulean City.

"Mount Moon? That's a stupid name for a mountain," he mumbled.

He continued walking, until a lass spoke to him.

"Excuse me! You looked at me, didn't you?"

He felt a spasm attack coming up.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Pewter Gym:

"What a joke!" Brock said, gritting his teeth in enragement.

Red, however, didn't hear. He was too busy being chased around and shocked by an angry Pikachu.

"So your winning was only tough luck!" Brock shouted, now really enraged with Red.

But Red's wins against the other trainers wasn't really tough luck.

In those battles he used Poliwhirl and Bulbasaur. Two Pokémon who's types are very effective against Rock-Types.

And they actually obeyed Red.

Which resulted in beating Brock's Geodude.

But Onix was another story.

"Let's go for the final strike then. Tackle!"

Onix did as told and headed off towards Pikachu. Red noticed this, and warned Pikachu.

"It's a big one! Watch out, Pikachu!"

The last thing that happened was Red getting Pikachu out of the way to protect him from the attack.

* * *

"As if those trainers weren't annoying enough," Brandon sighed. "This mountain is even worse! Heck it isn't even a mountain, more an overgrown cave!"

"But I suppose everything has a good side to it. Don't you agree, Mankey?"

The Pig Monkey Pokémon nodded, hitting a wild Geodude straight on the head (or is it rock?) with a Low Kick.

"Didn't even know Mankey were supposed to appear on that route," Brandon said.

"Oh well," he shrugged. "not complaining about it."

Mankey let out a cry of agreement.

"Time for some training, guys!" Brandon said, letting out Growlithe, Charmander, Nidoran, Pikachu and Pidgey from their Pokéballs.

They all let out a cry of satisfaction upon release out of the ball.

"You'd better hide, Geodudes! This team is only going to leave dust behind of you!"

The six Pokémon and trainer advanced deeper into Mount Moon, training like never before. (Not really difficult if you have been a traveling trainer for such a short time.)

* * *

"Are you okay?" Red asked.

"Pi?"

"Whew... what a relief," Red said, sighing in relief. "Look, you don't need to fight with me if you don't want to."

Red's expression changed into one of guilt. "Sorry that I forced you into this."

Meanwhile Pikachu thought back to something Red asked after he managed to catch Pikachu.

_"How about trying being friends?"_

In the middle of the nice bonding moment, Brock appeared behind Red.

"This time we won't miss!"

Red gasped while turning around.

"Onix, Tackle!"

Pikachu dodged it, and advanced into an heavy battle with Onix afterwards.

* * *

The training in the cave went totally smooth.

Multiple Geodude were seen flying through the air after an attack from Mankey or Nidoran's Double Kick, while the all the Zubat got shot down by an Ember of Growlithe or Charmander,a Thundershock of Pikachu, or a Quick Attack from Pidgey

Even trainers who wanted to battle weren't save.

From bug catchers to hikers, from the lass to the youngster, none of them even stood a chance.

But deeper in the cave there was nobody.

No trainers, only a couple of Geodude, Zubat and Paras.

"I expected some more trainers in this cave," Brandon said. "If this was it already then it wasn't much."

Growlithe, however, all of a sudden started to growl at a man in a black costume with white gloves and white shoes on.

"What is it, Growlithe?"

Growlithe started to growl even more, barking a couple of times in betweens the growls.

The man turned around to where he heard the noise coming from, only to find nothing.

"That was weird. I guess it was probably a wild Pokémon then."

When Brandon and his Pokémon heard him leaving they decided to come out from behind the large rock they were hiding behind.

"You really need to learn to keep the noise down, Growlithe."

Growlithe nodded.

"But hey, I now at least now that you are an amazing guard!" he said, grinning at Growlithe.

Growlithe smiled and barked to show his happiness.

"Okay. Enough happiness for now. Let's go further into the cave, and find out who that guy was!"

The Pokémon nodded and followed.

"This ought to be interesting."

And interesting it will be.

* * *

"I guess Green, Brandon and I are on par now!"

Red was sitting on the grass outside of the gym with Bulbasaur, Poliwhirl and Pikachu.

In his hand he held his newly acquired Boulder Badge, staring at it as if there is no tomorrow.

"Thanks Pikachu." Red held the badge into the sun. It sparkled beautifully in his opinion. "I wouldn't have been able to defeat Brock's Onix without your help."

"Pika!"

"By the way," Red said, motioning his hand towards Bulbasaur and Poliwhirl, "these guys over here are Poliwhirl and Bulbasaur. They are good friends of mine."

The two Pokémon nodded in agreement.

"We'd love to see that you want to come with us," Red said. "But that's only if you want to."

He extended his hand towards Pikachu. "So how about it...?"  
Pikachu watched towards the extended hand, his puzzled expression changing to a smile.

"Pika!" he cried, while taking Red's hand with its paw.

Red smiled.

This is going to be a great adventure.

* * *

"The guy couldn't have just gone up in smoke!" Brandon exclaimed.

The group had been searching for quite some long time now, but to their disappointment they only found more Geodude and Zubat instead of the black clothed man.

Brandon sighed. "You're lucky I saw him myself, otherwise I wouldn't have believed you, Growlithe!"

Growlithe decided to ignore the comment of his owner and just continued walking.

It was Pidgey, however, who found the guy.

A cry from Pidgey made his trainer's head jerk up to where he was flying. Pidgey, on his turn, led them to the location of the man.

"There he is!"

The man turned around towards Brandon. And not only him, but the other black clothed men too.

"Uhm... Pidgey... this is not just him, but his WHOLE FRIGGIN' GROUP!"

Pidgey sweatdropped.

"Keep your noise down, kid," one of the men said.

"No way! Who are you guys?!"

"We," the man started, "are part of Team Rocket."

"Team Rocket?"

"Yes. That's right! Team Rocket!"

"And what does that include?"

"We are here to find the Moon Stone."

"A Moon Stone? What's that?" Brandon asked.

"A stone that is said to boost the power of a Pokémon to immense height."

"Why would you want that? You can just train your Pokémon yourself, don't you?"

"Of course. But you must realize that Pokémon are nothing more than tools."

"Tools!?" Brandon snapped. "Pokémon are living beings! They deserve just as much love as that humans do!"

The grunt smirked. "Enough talking. I'm afraid that we are not on the same page. I also know that we will finish this!"

All the grunts let out their Pokémon, surrounding Brandon and his Pokémon.

"Now, attack!"

"Oh boy."

And all the Pokémon attacked.

* * *

**Red has his own Boulder Badge, Brock is defeated for a third time by a ten-year old trainer, and Brandon is in trouble!**

**If you want to know how this will unfold then stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**See ya later!**


End file.
